Illusion
by ThePeanutButterDragon
Summary: After the story of Harry Potter and his friends comes the story of his children and the people around them as. James, Fred, Roxanne, Peri, Ella, Ava and Amy have begun their sixth year at Hogwarts. Love is in the air and things may never seem the same. (Cross-posted on Wattpad)
1. Chapter 1: Train Rides

Author's Note: The first chapter has been changed partially because I had extreme writer's block and did not know where to go with the story. I hope you enjoy this version better than the earlier one.

* * *

Many things in 2019 would trigger future events for the students of Hogwarts. And eventually our story will take place but let in order to understand the story we must start at the beginning of it all. And that began in the first term of the sixth years, or to be more specific it began at the Welcoming Feast of 2019, when something went missing.

Chapter 1

**Or: Train Rides**

Platform 93/4 was full of the usual hustle and bustle as it always was on the 1st of September.

Student of different ages mixed in the crowed. Just the usual. Each student had at least a small reason to be scared at the beginning of the year.

The sight of the white steam made Amy Penrose smile with excitement. It was now the beginning of her sixth year at Hogwarts and she was determined to make it the one of the best years of her life. Her fifth year had been quite a disappointment the only highlight being that Adam Fletcher (no relation to Mundungus Fletcher, mind you) had kissed her and had asked her out to Hogsmeade several times. Just the thought of kiss made her fair skin bright red.

After saying goodbye to her parents, giving them each a kiss on the cheek and embracing them. She hurriedly climbed onto the train as it let out a whistle dragging her trunk along behind her. As she stepped on the train she caught a glimpse of the Potter-Weasley family standing only a small distance away. She heaved it into an empty compartment and shut the door.

James Sirius Potter, much like the many other Hogwarts students, was determined make his sixth year better than the last, his plan was to win the Quidditch Cup for Gryffindor this year, as he had been appointed captain of the team last year. James had grown to look much like most of the men in the Potter family -especially like his namesake- untidy jet black hair-cut short and with a natural quiff at the front, glasses and a sharp face, his eyes were brown-like his mother's with a few, barely visible, slight flecks of green like his father's. Or as Moira Reekes liked to describe him; 'hotter than a bloody Chinese Fireball'.

"I hope we don't get as many behavioral warning letters as we did last year," James's father, Harry, said to his mother who was fixing Lily's ginger hair. "Don't worry, I'll make sure I don't get found out. But I can't really let some else the credit on my genius ideas," James said which made his father give him a look. "What?" His father ruffled his already-messy hair. His mother gave him a kiss on his forehead. While the rest of the Potter children said their goodbyes, James spotted through the crowd two brunettes, his cousins and best friends, who were chatting with Quintus Wildsmith, a friend of theirs from Ravenclaw. "Fred! Roxy! Quinn!" James shouted, grinning at the three as he ran over to them.

Amy sat alone in her compartment. One of her best friends, Ella Withey, who usually accompanied her on the journey to Hogwarts, had gotten appendicitis and was to miss the first 3-4 weeks of school. Her other best friend, Peri Bobbin usually travelled to Hogsmeade using the Floo Network. So she would be alone in a compartment this time. It didn't bother her that much. It was nice if it was quiet sometimes. Deciding to pass time, Amy pulled out '_Quintessence: A Quest_' and began reading through it.

Meanwhile, Ava Price could have sworn she saw the dashing James Potter climb into this carriage. Her brown eyes scanned the students getting into compartments but none of them were James. Her eyes dropped slightly in disappointment. They immediately shot back up at the familiar laugh of James Sirius Potter. Ava pushed a lock of hair behind her ear and turned around to face him, a smile on her face.

Albus watched his older brother walk off with his friends and Lily chatted away with Hugo. A hand touched his shoulder and he turned around. "Hey Al," the blonde boy said. "Hey Scor, where's Rose?" he asked his friend Scorpius Malfoy. At the mention of her name Rose popped out of the crowd and greeted her cousin and friend with a smile "Hurry up! The train's about to leave." Everyone boarded the train and the Hogwarts Express let out a final whistle before the train started with a screech and the students were off to Hogwarts.

Amy immediately looked out the window to wave as she shouted to her parents, "Bye! I'll see you at Christmas!"

The scene outside the train had changed greatly, now the only thing that could be seen was the green of the mountains and the white of the cloudy sky with the occasional grey of water.

Amy hadn't been interrupted since the journey started. She was actually surprised that no young couples had come into the compartment hoping to find an empty compartment to snog in. Amy wondered where Adam was right now. She had hoped he'd come looking for her but the door hadn't opened since she had entered.

_Oh, no. What if he met a girl who's prettier, smarter, funnier, friendlier, more talented and is better than me in every way._

_Whoa, whoa, whoa._

_I am ruining this for myself. Adam isn't anything like that._

_Plus Peri will probably smack me if I ruin this._

She could just imagine her hot-headed perfectionist friend yelling at her for ruining their chance for having a triple date. "Amy! How could you?! We all had finally had boyfriends at the same time and you went and bloody ruined it by breaking up with Adam fucking Fletcher before your first official date! You know how much I've always wanted all of us to go out without you being a fifth wheel!" she could just imagine her redheaded friend saying before attempting to throw a book at Amy but failing incredibly due to her terrible aiming skills.

Amy rested her head on the table and before she realised she had drifted off to sleep.

James looked at Ava, who was now sitting opposite him and debating with Roxanne about which was the better band, the Snitches or Catchlove. James himself was also having a debate with himself, he couldn't decide if he wanted to snog Ava Price or _really_ snog Ava Price. All her mixed messages made his head hurt, it was as though a rogue bludger had hit him square in the face. One moment she'd be into him and the next she'd act as though he didn't even exist. He turned his gaze to Fred who was dead asleep with drool dripping onto his shirt sleeve.

James was bored. Or maybe he was just hungry.

He was about to get up when he noticed Ava glance at him. She is definitely sending me mixed message. Girls are so confusing. "I'll be back in a bit," he said to Roxanne. "Don't go hexing anyone without me," Roxanne said jokingly to which James replied with a laugh.

Rose was in the middle of telling the dead bored Albus and Scorpius about how she memorized the whole of '_Extreme Incantations_' _by Violeta Stitch_ when James entered their compartment to check on them. After he had left, Theodore Pinner, a 5th year Hufflepuff, began, "Oi, did you guys here about Lynette Fletcher and her boyfriend, Kyle Bones, breaking up? Apparently she caught Lisa Nickleton and him-"

"Shagging?" Scorpius interrupted, suddenly interested.

"No, what I was going to say was snogging. At one of Condrum's Party's," Theo corrected.

"Poor Lynette," Rose said sadly, "She must have been furious. You know, Lisa being one of her friends and all."

Scorpius had lost interested again. And he was now petting his small white ferret, Peter, who was sleeping quietly on his lap.

James checked on Lily who was still blabbing on to Hugo and a few more of their friends about how she was excited to be going back to Hogwarts and how she was going to join the Gryffindor Team.

"Everyone's fine," he said to himself before heading back to the compartment. There were several students moving around thus the space between the compartment and him was difficult to pass. So instead of wasting time, James opened the door of what he thought was an empty compartment and sat down. He hadn't noticed the sleeping figure leaning on the table. The person was clearly female and James made a guess of who it was, Amy Penrose. She was rather plain and quiet.

_Easy on the eyes._

But speaking of eyes, her almost strangely big blue eyes opened and were looking straight at James in extreme confusion.

James felt awkward as they stared blankly at each other. Breaking the silence, "The hallway was full," James explained. Amy continued looking at him blankly for a few seconds more before she spoke. She shook her head. "Oh right," Amy said embarrassed for no reason, she hid her face in her arms and tried to fall back asleep.

Amy felt embarrassed around boys in general. That was why she was always a third or fifth wheel. In her opinion it was hard enough keeping eye contact with Adam Fletcher, let alone _kissing_ him.

James smirked.

I often have that effect on women, he thought with a smirk.

He stretched out on the seat and took his glasses off. James was quite the ladies' man, not only because of his dad or his money. But because he was good-looking, Gryffindor Quidditch Captain, popular, smart and absolutely and completely irresistible. There was just something about him that made girls blush bright red.

But this case didn't apply to Amy. There was another reason for her blush. She hadn't meant to but the image just suddenly popped into her mind. _The kiss_. And she could feel a tingling sensation in her ears. And she could tell her ears now matched her face.

The younger Potter boy smiled at his cousin and his friend, Rose and Scorpius. They were deep in conversation, well, with Rose doing 90% of the talking and Scorpius just listening intently. He wondered how long it would take. It was like an_ excruciatingly_ long game of Wizard's Chess. He was sure Scorpius would be the first to make a move. Rose was too oblivious to anything related to her and romance. If anyone looked inside her head they would probably find it filled with essays, books, potion recipes, spells and homework. Mostly homework. He knew that she got her studiousness from her mother, Albus's aunt, Hermione. Albus turned away from the pair and looked outside, thinking back to the day he first got on the Hogwarts express. He had been absolutely nervous because he didn't want to be put in Slytherin house but after his father spoken a few wise words his nerves had calmed and was actually glad to be put in Slytherin. He had befriended Scorpius Malfoy when he had been sorted and had introduced him to Rose. Albus was no love expert but he knew those two were good for each other, despite what Uncle Ron said, of course.

Amy shifted uncomfortably as she listened to James's quiet snores. She sat up straight and looked at the compartment door. Nobody was coming. She turned her towards the window and saw the familiar figure of a large castle.

_We'll be at Hogwarts soon._

* * *

End Note: The next chapter will hope fully be uploaded 2 days from now. Please review, fave, and follow, it would encourage me to write more knowing there are people who actually enjoy my story.


	2. Chapter 2: Arrivals

Author's Note: I AM SO SO SORRY ABOUT THE LATE UPLOAD. My internet was down and there was nothing I could do! T.T As an apology, please accept this chapter that wrote with all my heart.

* * *

Chapter 2:

Or: Arrivals

(The Welcoming Feast)

Amy had changed into her robes and James had left long before, not without another awkward eye contact moment between the two of course. He had left as soon as he had woken from his nap. Now that he was gone, Amy felt relieved. The train had come to a halt and Amy waited for the other students to get off. She fixed her robes and quickly stepped of the train, taking a deep breath before she took the step that would officially start her school year.

Her foot met the ground, she opened her eyes and smiled, Hogwarts always gave her a homely feeling. But that wasn't the only reason she was smiling. Waiting on platform was Adam. "Hullo," he smiled at her. Because of the height difference had to look up at his face "Hi," she said.

"Would you mind some company to the castle?" he asked smiling, a short lock of his brown hair fell on his forehead and his hand was extended towards Amy. She placed her hand in his and smiled shyly.

"Not at all..."

"Wonderful."

"But I'd hate to trouble you."

He shrugged. "I don't mind. In fact, I am heading in that direction myself. A coincidence, I think not?"

Amy punched his shoulder lightly.

"C'mon then," Adam said clasping her hand and pulling her to the direction to the carriages.

James and Fred hid behind a wall, only their heads peeking out from behind, as their first victim appeared. The large Hufflepuff boy, possibly a 3rd or 4th year, stood a few feet from the entrance of the Great Hall. Fred gave James a nod before he waved his wand and whispered the incantation of the Hover Charm, immediately a stem of Gillyweed lowered towards the back of the boy's neck. His eyes widened and he let out a high-pitched as he ran to the Grand Staircase. James and Fred snickered.

"Good one, Jamie," his ginger cousin praised.

Before James could yell at his cousin for calling him Jamie, he realized someone was standing behind him. "Mr. Potter, I highly doubt you and Mr. Weasley would like to be sent home before the year has even started now would you?" The tall figure of Professor McGonagall stood before them.

"Good evening Professor," James smiled calmly.

"You're looking especially lovely this evening, don't you agree James?" Fred looked at James.

"Absolutely." James nodded.

The headmistress did not look pleased.

"We'd better join everyone for the Feast," James said nudging Fred.

"Right. I'm absolutely famished,"

McGonagall watched as the two boys hurried off, the corners of her mouth were pulled upwards slightly. "I really need to retire soon," she said to herself, shaking her head with a smile.

Peri smiled at Amy who had just entered the Great Hall and sat down next to her. Peri embraced her friend before giving Adam, who was sitting opposite them, a small wave. "Look at you two lovebirds!" she said happily.

The ceiling was beautiful as usual, stars almost fully covered the dark night sky and the moon peeked out from behind grey clouds.

"I'm so glad I set you cuties up. You should thank me," she boasted.

Amy and Adam looked at each other, then looked at Peri and laughed.

"What?"

Meanwhile Fred and James joined Roxanne and the rest of their mates. James ruffled his younger sister's hair before sitting down, causing her to scowl and push him away slightly. They sat accordingly; Fred and James on one side, Sonia Patel and Ava on the other. Roxanne and Quintus were sat at the Ravenclaw table.

Professor McGonagall was now seated in the headmaster's chair.

She had given everyone an update of the rules before the sorting ceremony began. The sorting hat sang its newly written song before the Welcoming feast began. Everyone, especially the first years, dug into the mouth-watering food as much as they could.

(Caterpillar)

"I'm going to look so fat in the morning!" Peri groaned from behind Amy as she jumped the last step to the Gryffindor Dormitory. "Then why did you eat so much?" Amy asked with a laugh.

"How could I not? The house elves always make such scrumptious-looking food! And you know my mum wouldn't be able to cook for her life. This is best meal I've had since the bloody End-of-Term Feast," she said after getting the attention of the Fat Lady and telling her the password. Amy followed Peri as she stepped through the portrait hole. "Honestly, just thinking about my mum's cooking makes me feel sick!' she continued as they walked through the bustling crowd in the common room and heading to the Girls' Dormitory.

"Anyway, how's it going between you and Adam?" Peri ask bouncing down onto her bed. Amy looked at her friend carefully before she burst out laughing, leaving Peri confused as her friend fell back on the bed from laughter.

"You look ridiculous!" she laughed as she clutched her stomach.

"What?!" Peri panicked. "Is there something on my face?!" she said running to the large mirror next to her bed. "Holy- Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fucking hell! That bi-" Peri was cut off by Amy's hand over her mouth. "Language," Amy told her friend with a laugh. Peri turned around to face Amy. "I'm going to kill her,' she said in a dead serious tone.

"Stay calm, Peri," Amy said.

"ONE OF MY BLOODY EYEBROWS ARE GONE AND YOU WANT ME TO BLOODY CALM DOWN?!"

"Just take a deep breath," Amy instructed. Despite the scowl placed firmly on her (now one-eye browed face), she obeyed.

"What am I going to do about this?" she sighed, pointing at blank space where her eyebrow should have been.

"We could try a hair re-growing spell," Amy suggested pulling out her wand. "Stand still so I don't miss." Peri nodded to herself at the suggestion as Amy prepared to swish her wand. One Peri was still, she recited the incantation, "Crescere capillos." But as the word's left Amy's mouth, a scream startled them both, causing Peri to duck as little ball of light zoomed straight for her face.

The ball crashed into the wall and disappeared. Peri stood up, her hand covering the area where her right eyebrow should have been, and both girls looked in the direction of where the scream had come from to find Polly Spavin wide-eyed at the dorm entrance with her hand over her mouth.

"What one earth are the two of you doing?!" Polly asked running closer to the two.

Peri and Amy gave each other looks.

Amy: 'Do we tell her?'

Peri: 'Are you crazy?! Of course not! She'll tell everyone and I can't have her tell everyone or else I'll be ruined! Let's just come up with an excuse and fix this elsewhere.'

Amy nodded.

Amy cleared her throat, "Oh, it's nothing really. We we're just…" she looked upwards in thought when an idea struck her. "I was just measuring the length of Peri's eyebrows using my wand!"

Peri would have facepalmed herself if one hand wasn't already on her face.

"I mean look at i-," she stopped seeing Peri give her a look that could kill before quickly correcting herself, "-them."

"Well…" Peri said awfully loudly. "I really have to pee. C'mon Amy," the shorter girl pulled Amy, with her unoccupied hand, before rushing out of the dorm. Peri had managed to drag Amy all the way to the bathroom that was accessed through the portrait in the reading room. Amy was gasping for breath the whole way long and nearly collapsed to the ground if she hadn't been startled by Peri's yelling, "Hurry up and fix this before I kill you!"

After Amy laughed sheepishly before waved her wand in the area of where the small blonde's eyebrow was supposed to be, the victim of the terrible prank opened her eyes (as they had been squeezed shut as soon as the wand was raised again) and ran over to line of basins (practically slipping face first into one) as she leaned close to the mirror on the wall.

"Thank goodness."

"Where's my thank you?" Amy joked.

"Thank you to you too," she said turning around to smirk at her friend. But she wasn't smirking because of the reason Amy thought she was. She was smirking in thought of what she would do to repay the prankster behind her small 'one-eyebrow' situation.

(A Case Unsolved)

"SHE DIDN'T NOTICE A THING!" Roxanne laughed for what seemed like the millionth time. "OH THE THINGS I'D DO TO SEE HER REACTION!" Roxanne clutched her stomach as she held onto her brother's shoulder for support. "I MEAN, WHO DOESN'T REALIZE THEY HAVE AN ENTIRE EYEBROW MISSING? AMMARIGHT, JIMMY?" She looked at her cousin, her eyes teary from laughter.

James looked at her, an eyebrow raise in amusement, "Good one, but it could never beat that one."

"True, true," she said finally calming down. "But someday I shall beat that one with the best prank ever thought of," she declared with a finger in the air, as if she were making a great statement that would be later be marked down in the history of all things great.

A scoff came from her brother's direction.

"Nothing you could ever think of would ever beat that one, Roxs, and you know it's true," Fred interrupted her before she could make her statement anymore grand.

"Shush, let the little one dream, Freddie," James covered Roxanne's ears, a smile playing on his lips.

"You're right, James."

"Oh, shut it, you two." Roxanne scowled and pushed James away.

"That's no way to speak to you elders," the two said in synch, high fiving as Roxanne scrunched her nose and moved to the front of the trio as they walked up the stairs.

When Fred and James caught up to Roxanne they each rested an arm on her shoulder. Roxanne rolled her eyes, a smile on her face, as they continued to chat before they headed to their respective common rooms.

Once Roxanne had left James and Fred were left heading to the Gryffindor common room.

"James."

"Yes, Fred?"

"I have something extremely important question to ask you. So, listen carefully."

"I'm listening."

There was a moment of silence before the Weasley leaned closer to speak into his cousin's ear.

"Why the hell haven't you shagged that bird yet?" he whispered sharply with his eyes on the figure of Ava Price, who was currently chatting with Sonia Patel in front of the Fat Lady's portrait.

"Trust me when I say this, I have this one in the bag," he winked at his cousin before sprinting up the remaining steps and inserting himself into Ava and Sonia's conversation, leaving Fred to follow behind.

* * *

End Note: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Follow, Favourite and Review for more!


End file.
